Majin Buu (Universe 4)
Majin Buu (魔人ブウ, Majin Bū), often distinguished from his other forms by fans as Zen Buu, is a counterpart of Super Buu after absorbing every life form he deemed worthy. After time, Buu became acknowledged as an omnipotent God, and later became a wish maker. With thousands of beings in his body, he is among the strongest participants in the Multiverse Tournament, and one of the main antagonists of Dragon Ball Multiverse. Appearance Majin Buu appears almost exactly the same as at the very end of his counterpart appearance (when Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks were absorbed) in the manga. The only difference are his greater muscle tone, longer head tentacle, and softer facial expressions he has time from time. Briefly in Age 774, Buu returned to his original "Super Buu" appearance when Goku and Vegeta freed his absorbed victims. However, Buu then absorbed Vegeta which transformed him once again (gains a longer head tentacle, blue shirt, more humanized face, etc). He then absorbs Goku and his former absorptions subsequently, thus attaining a form very similar to his current appearance in the Multiverse series. Personality Due to the many beings he has absorbed, it is possible that his mind has softened up to life as time passed in his world. He appears more kind and is clearly less insane than his well-known incarnations, no longer seeming to have their thirst for wanton destruction, as demonstrated when he healed Uub's amputated arm after the latter won his fight against Tidar from Universe 19, asking for nothing in return; however, Buu stated he did this because he sensed some of Majin Buu in Uub (or to antagonize Babidi) or simply both, this may have possibly been done merely out of Buu's respect towards himself. Buu also seems to have inherited Gokū's desire to face powerful opponents, as he states that his only interest in the tournament is to have fun and does not care if he wins. Buu even goes so far as to pass on all he's discovered about fusion to Goten and Trunks of Universe 18 in order to make his fight with them more interesting. He has also inherited Vegeta's pride, stating that he has absorbed many warriors who are as proud as Vegeta himself. Buu is also shown to be a perfectionist, much like Cell, desiring to become even more complete than before. He is mentally influenced to varying degrees by the people he's absorbed and so his personality has many unusual twists. Buu also seems to have bizarre conflicting personalities and dialogue. This was shown when talking to or Freeza, accidentally mixing up planned conversations with them, resulting in confusion from the other contestants and to Buu's embarrassment.DBM Novel, Chapter 89 This is likely due to the sheer number of beings he has absorbed over twenty years, making him susceptible to various mood swings, changing emotions from anger to calm within a split second without warning. Like Vegeta, Buu is very hot-tempered and selfish, getting upset over trivial matters such as improper musical entertainment. This has led to angry outbursts, assaulting the other participants and keeping them prisoner, as well as attempting to control the whole tournament personally. Additionally, Buu is extremely intelligent, due to the many intelligent beings he has absorbed, one of them being the genius scientist Bulma. For example, his knowledge of physics far surpasses that of Gohan; whereas the latter spent years making advancements in the theory of cold fusion, Buu completed it within weeks.DBM Novel, Chapter 94 He was also able to analyze Xeniloum's Ultra Armor and manipulated him into giving the necessary DNA, allowing him to recreate the armor at will. After becoming known as an omnipotent God, at his palace where many people gather to have a change to have their wish granted by Buu, Buu shows annoyance towards the people who come seeking his wish granting abilities, killing most of the people who desire to have their wish granted, with only a lucky few having their wish granted. Biography History In Universe 4 in Age 774, the timeline diverges from Universe 18 during the time Buu fought against Gokū and Vegeta in his own body after they freed Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. In this universe, when Vegeta threatens to free Fat Buu, Buu does not try to plead with him to stop. Instead, he acts quickly to incapacitate and absorb him. He attempts the same tactic on Gokū, but the Saiyan manages to evade him. During his transformation after assimilating Vegeta, Buu moves Gokū away from where he kept the absorbed fighters so that he won't be able to cause any more trouble. Upon completing his transformation, he emerges and states that Vegeta has a strong drive to beat Gokū and that he owes it to himself to fulfill that desire. Unable to escape, Gokū becomes a Super Saiyan 3 and proceeds to fight Buu. While he manages to hold his own briefly, Buu quickly gains the upper hand. Meanwhile, Kibitoshin arrives and attacks Buu in an attempt to distract him in order to give Gokū a chance. Annoyed by this, Buu returns to consciousness and knocks the Kai out with one blow. Using the opportunity, Gokū powers up as much as he can for a last ditch effort to destroy Buu. He gathers up enough energy to blast Buu apart, but ultimately, it's not enough. Buu easily regenerates and congratulates Gokū on providing such a wondrous finale. He then absorbs him and reabsorbs those who Gokū and Vegeta freed, becoming even more powerful than before. Buu then attempts to destroy the Earth as he initially planned, but thanks to the influence from those he absorbed, Buu realizes that he no longer has the desire to do so. Instead, he decides to have Dende gather the Dragon Balls and restore the Earth to its original state. After requesting that Dende activate the Dragon Balls early, he turns Kibitoshin into a cookie and eats him. A few days later, the Earthlings are revived, and Buu greets the remaining Z Fighters on the Lookout. He tells everyone that their friends will remain a part of him forever and that he is going to leave the planet momentarily. Just before he does, Buu remembers that Bulma is highly intelligent and absorbs her. Buu then travels throughout the Universe, spreading good or evil depending on his mood. Make A Wish Four years after absorbing the Z-Fighters, Buu became acknowledged by the people of Universe 4 as an omnipotent God. Buu eventually created a palace on a distant planet and became a wish maker where many people across the universe travel to his domain to have a chance to have their wish granted. Despite the warning that Buu gave about potentially killing those who sought to have their wishes granted, countless beings readily took the risk, resulting in very long lines outside the palace. Hoi, a magician, visited Buu's palace and stood in an extremely long line, realizing that no one is cheating in line because they are being watched by Buu. One hopeful named Gorkor attacked someone in line and yelled that he doesn't wait in line, resulting in Majin Buu killing him. A few hours passed by and during these hours, Majin Buu would either grant or deny wishes, with him mostly denying them and subsequently killing their speakers. appeared and demanded her wish: for Buu to bring back Gohan and the others. This was to no avail and Majin Buu simply teleported her back to Earth. As Hoi's turn finally came, he asked Buu to open a mysterious music box, explaining to him that a great hero slumbered within. Buu, knowing that what Hoi said was only half of the truth, decided to open the music box out of amusement. Tapion then appeared from the music box and destroyed it in the process. Tapion began to complain about being freed from the box and Hoi immediately took the opportunity to release Hirudegarn in its entirety by bringing both components of the beast into one place. The beast immediately broke through Buu's palace, but the people waiting in line are protected by Buu by using a force field. Tapion attempted to seal Hirudegarn by using his Ocarina, but Hoi ordered Hirudegarn to attack him, thus forcing Tapion to hide. While Hildegarn and Hoi went off in pursuit of Tapion, Majin Buu noted the similarity between him and the beast and perceived in his thoughts the hatred for his life as a slave. For this, he decided to fulfill Hildegarn's desire to find peace and turns it back into an idol. Tapion took advantage of the moment to kill Hoi by cutting him in two with his sword and immediately after, Majin Buu rebuilt his temple using his powers. Several hours later, Tapion arrived in front of Majin Buu and asked that his brother be brought back to life, and Buu agreed, resurrecting the Kontasian. Tapion and Minosha start a new life while Majin Buu, after having fulfilled a million wishes, grew bored of the situation. The Tournament Debut In the novel, Buu made his first appearance upon being waken up from the battle between Uub and Tidar. After yawning and sensing a very strange presence that felt "personal" nearby, he goes to the exit of his apartment and realizes that this strange presence is coming from a warrior on the arena. Stretching quickly, Buu then decides to leave his apartment to visit this warrior from Universe 18. Buu made his first actual appearance when he healed Uub's dismembered left arm with his ki concealed. Upon being thanked by Uub, Buu claims he only did it just to hassle Babidi and because he felt a link between himself and Uub, or even because he feels very "close" to everyone present due to them being existing as absorbed in his own universe. When Goku asks if he was also absorbed as well, Buu confirms this and further elaborates that "everything" that exists and contains some level of power in his universe, is now a part of him forever. Buu then begins to walk away from Universe 18 with everybody stunned at this new revelation. Upon leaving Universe 18 in the novel, Babidi from Universe 11 called out to him, which resulted in Buu to give him a gaze filled with hatred and to correct him by saying his name is simply "Buu", not Majin Buu anymore. Buu then goes on to say that he has killed Babidi, devoured Dabra, and absorbed Fat Buu in his universe before illuminating a ki blast at Babidi. After gravely telling Babidi that he was never his master and never will be, he lowered his arm and began to walk away yet again without saying another word. But before Buu could get far away, Goku stops him and asks Buu if he really did absorbed everything in his universe (houses, islands, planets, stars, etc). After slapping himself in the forehead at the absurdity of Goku's question, Buu clarifies to Goku that he has only absorbed people with special gifts and skills. Buu even states that he has not absorbed whole populations, and even regrets not absorbing Dabra when he had the chance in his universe. Upon noticing the new members in Universe 18 that were not truly present yet in Universe 4, Buu briefly thought about telling Videl that her father was still alive, but decided against it since it will start a long conversation he wasn't ready for yet. Buu then decides to leave once again without saying another word. Back inside the comforts of his universe's balcony, Buu senses the arrival of Vegetto from Universe 16. While standing near the low wall separating his space from the rest, Vegetto greets him before jumping on the wall to sit on it. After asking Buu if he has noticed the fighter in Universe 20, Buu confirms this and states that it interests him, but questions Vegetto on why he is asking this. Vegetto retorts by saying he wants to fight him, and needs Buu's help. When Buu initially refuses since he wants to fight that fighter himself, Vegetto promises that if he can fight Broly in the first round, he will fight Buu no matter what. As Buu continues to deny his request since he wants to fight both Vegetto and this mystery warrior, they both briefly fell into a silence until Vegetto speaks up again. Vegetto says that he really wants to fight this guy no matter what despite fighting him in the past counterparts did, not Vegetto himself, and if he doesn't get his wish, he promises to never fight Buu if Buu fights Broly instead. When Buu tries to defend his argument that Vegetto ultimately has no choice in the matter, Vegetto calls him out on his ability to manipulate the matches via magic. After confirming this ability (despite Vegetto already knowing about this, with Buu being aware that Vegetto possessed this knowledge in advanced), both warriors expressed their common interest of wanting to face each other due to their inherited saiyans in their bodies (mainly Goku and Vegeta). With their conversation coming to a close, Vegetto states that if he doesn't face Broly and instead is matched against Buu, he will forfeit, much to Buu's chagrin. Upon walking away, Vegetto tells Buu to think about what he has said, which Buu then begins to think about. Battle between Titans When killed and forced to seek out vengeance, Gohan powers up to his absolute limit to intimidate Bra. Buu comments in a pleased manner that Gohan has not lost a single bit of his power, as the entire asteroid continues to shake. Once the very first lunch break was commissioned, Buu is shown to be happily eating various amounts of candy in his universe. When Vegetto and Broly's match began, Broly begins to go on a rampage across the entire tournament stands. Using his magic to jam the systems that are used to send a contestant back to their respective universes, Buu has successfully prevented the tournament committee from transporting Broly back to his original universe. When SSJ Vegetto successfully manages to hit Broly with his Big Bang Attack, Buu seriously ponders on what the heck Vegetto is trying to prove. Knowing that Broly is unique, Buu tries to figure out Vegetto's strategy since he knows he will not win like this. Once Vegetto becomes a SSJ2 and both warriors launch their signature attacks that blow both warriors in the opposite direction, Buu is simply amazed and notes the "gigantic" powers between both. Congratulating Vegetto, but noting that he is now exhausted with Broly being stronger than ever before, Buu understands Vegetto's reasoning on wanting to have fun with this match. Wondering what Vegetto will try next since his power has been surpassed by Broly yet again, Buu is utterly delighted at the prospect of ending Broly himself absorption, followed by crushing Vegetto next when he is back on his feet. War in Space Following the official conclusion between Vegetto and Broly, Buu congratulates Vegetto on a finale not even he predicted, and decides to "take-off" while everyone is still celebrating Vegetto's victory via instantaneous movement. Upon landing on a lone asteroid, Buu comments on the usefulness of Kibitoshin's form of teleportation and notes that he is very close to the energy that has pushed Broly so far away. Now using Instant Transmission, Buu has finally arrived in the vicinity of Broly, who is now unconscious in Vegetto's latest attack. Noting the beauty of relative speed and he has now found somebody worthy of being absorbed in years, Buu tells Broly he should feel honored before deciding on how he will best free Broly from his energy ball prison. Before another thought or action is conjured up from Buu, a still battle-worn Vegetto intercepts him, which results in a angry telepathic outburst from Buu. When Vegetto telepathically tells Buu that he has never lost tack of Broly, while Buu himself needed two versions of teleportation to get here, Vegetto tells Buu he cannot attack Broly due to the multiverse rules of battle. After mocking Vegetto that the rules does not apply to them now since they are millions of kilometers away from the arena, Vegetto tells Buu that he will not absorb Broly and will kill him if he has to. Amused by Vegetto's bold statement, Buu retorts that he could already defeat Vegetto before, but a weakened version will be nothing but a joke to him. After mocking Vegetto on what kind of fight he can put up in his present condition, or how long he can survive in space without breathing, Buu wishes they could have a "real" fight instead since Vegetto cannot possibly imagine all of the powers he has now. Wasting no time, Vegetto suddenly uses his Majin Punisher technique to destroy a piece of Buu that was discreetly moving towards Broly. Amused that Vegetto managed to sense such a small part of him and has mastered the only technique that can destroy him, Buu begins to split his body into hundreds of heads and challenges Vegetto to destroy them all before it is too late. As Vegetto (now a Super Saiyan) was fighting a losing battle against Buu for some time, many heads were making their way towards Broly unimpeded. Suddenly, they were stopped dead in their tracks by the sudden arrival of Son Bra and Gohan. As the real body of Buu notes that the cavalry has arrived, he uses his Mystic Attack to defeat them. However, the duo manages to dodge his stretched out arms and proceeds to mutilate his real body, followed by destroying dozens of Buu's heads. As some time passes by, a squadron of mini Buu's were very close to absorbing Broly, though they were ultimately defeated by the quick intervention of Gohan. Amused by Gohan's attack and finding it "not nice" since he was almost there, the main body of Buu is shown to be easily beating up SSJ Bra with little visible effort. Overwhelmed by Buu's strength and the need to breathe, Bra decides to become a SSJ2 despite Vegetto forbidding to. Upon watching Bra's transformation and becoming intrigued by her new power, more than half of Buu's main body is destroyed by Bra's Majin Punisher attack, followed by the destruction of dozens of Buu heads. When Bra accidentally attacks both Gohan and Vegetto, and subsequently powers down via depression, Buu notes that she can never kill all of his heads despite marveling how great she is. Upon re-configuring his body to become whole once more, Buu happily states that no one can stop him and that Broly is finally his. But to his utter dismay, he realizes that Broly is no longer sealed inside of the energy ball, now back inside of his own universe. In the novel upon losing his chance to absorb Broly, Buu becomes so angry that he begins to unconsciously pour out steam from his body. Upon realizing that Bra is trying to teleport away with Gohan and Vegetto, and rushes after them for foiling his plans. But alas, they teleport just before he could punch either one of them with blind rage. When the three Z-Fighters from Universe 16 arrive at the outskirts of the tournament grounds, Buu suddenly teleports in their vicinity with utter hatred glued to his face. As the three tired warriors attempt to confront Buu in their current states, Buu suddenly smiles and congratulates them for the wonderful fights they have provided him. Now turned around and beginning to walk back to the arena, Buu tells them that he is really looking forward to his future fights against them at their best. This prompts Vegetto and Bra to wonder if he was really trying to absorb Broly, or was this all a plan for Buu to gauge their current levels of strength. First Round Upon hearing his match being called for against Xeniloum, Buu enters the ring with the former wearing his peoples' Ultra Armor. When both fighters were on the ring for a little bit, Buu is shown to be listening to the conversation between Universe 18 and 19, leaving Xeniloum alone and anxious to get started. When Buu gives Xeniloum "permission" to attack whenever he wants too, the Ultra warrior immediately responds by shooting out a powerful Z-Shape energy laser that cuts Buu into four pieces, followed by completely bypassing the Varga's energy shields and creating a fissure on a nearby pillar. After regenerating effortlessly, Xeniloum notes that it is true that Buu has the same abilities as his counterpart in Universe 11. Wasting no time, Xeniloum extends his left hand and fires his Ultra Waver Ball which has enough power to kill a average SSJ2 tier fighter. Before the ball made contact, Majin Buu asks what is the name of the technique before it explodes in his face, thus creating a massive explosion. As the explosion dies down, Xeniloum calls that attack "Farewell Buu" and states that he is sorry for killing him since their was no other solution to win the match. But to Xeniloum's surprise, Buu easily regenerates and became convinced that the armor is "cool" and worth absorbing. When Buu's telekinesis fails to steal the armor due to a installed protection system, Buu decides to absorb it directly off of Xeniloum. Rushing at Xeniloum at full speed, Xeniloum blasts Buu with multiple energy blasts, but to no avail. Now upon him (and full regenerated once again), Buu extends his entire body and fully envelops Xeniloum. Slowly, Xeniloum comes out of Buu's back, but with his Ultra Armor completely stolen from his being. After stabilizing himself and stating that he shall study the absorbed armor peacefully, Buu easily knocks the now defenseless Xeniloum unconscious with a single kick, thus winning him the match. Though the Heloïtes knew the armor would only respond to Xeniloum's brainwaves, they still knew Buu was now extremely dangerous, which made Buu laugh at the thought that he was not dangerous before upon landing back into the space of Universe 4. When Cell Jr. was disqualified for attacking Gast Carcolh illegally, Buu reverberates his voice throughout the entire arena to give the junior another chance at participating. During the rest period, Buu found Freeza searching for the Dragon Balls and informed him that they are actually hidden in another Universe. Buu then revealed that Captain Ginyu is secretly inhabiting another Universe 8 member, much to Freeza's shock. Shortly afterwards in the novel, the members of Universe 19, accompanied by West Supreme Kai visited Buu in his room, in an attempt to appeal to him to return Xeniloum's armor back. With some hesitation, the Majin did as they requested. But unbeknowest to them, the armor that Buu gave Xeniloum was an exact copy, and the real armor was still inside Buu. Second Round The next day, Buu angrily complains about the entertainment and decides to play the music himself. His musical skills awed Freeza, Coola, Tapion, the Vargas, the audience and even the South Supreme Kai. After his performance, Buu does not appear until Vegetto loses his match against XXI. He said he could detect a dimension being opened when Vegetto is teleported and plans on asking for a rematch when he returns. Buu is then matched up against Tien Shinhan of Universe 9. Knowing that he is still far stronger than Tien, Buu decides to give leeway, and allow his opponent a headstart to attack. Tien responds by sealing Buu away with the Mafuba technique. Although it seemed successful, Buu revealed that before Tien used the Mafuba, he had scattered several pieces of himself all around the ring and can pop out anytime, making the Mafuba useless. Tien decides to use his most powerful technique, the Tri-Beam. Although both Buu and the entire ring were vaporised, the Majin still regenerated himself. Out of options, Tien decides to forfeit the match, making Buu the winner. Once Vegetto returns and does not receive his rematch, Buu is outraged as earlier in the tournament, Buu and Vegetto secretly conspired to rig the match-ups so that the two can face each other. With Vegetto unable to be accepted back into the tournament, Buu begins to attack everyone while Vegetto is away again. Buu claims he is controlling everything in the tournament and wishes to repick the matches. When Buu almost gets away with taking over the tournament, Gast Carcolh (Universe 7) stops Buu with a raise of his hand and completely traps Buu with his own goo. Realising that he could be sent back to his universe, Buu pleaded to the organisers and Gast to let him off, reasoning that his multiple personalities made him lose control. Despite protests from many, the Grand Supreme Kai let him back into the tournament, albeit kept under Gast's technique, preventing him from planning anything else. Buu's Escapades Later, the Northern Supreme Kai and the Eastern Supreme Kai met as both were concerned that Buu was not actually trapped, but merely pretending to be. After the second round is over, it is revealed that their fears were well founded as a piece of Buu managed to escape confinement. Determined to make the tournament more interesting, he went around during the night to certain other participants, giving them various boosts to their powers or abilities. Third Round After the Majins Babidi created were captured by Uub's Galactic Donut, Grand Supreme Kai released Buu from his imprisonment. Buu then thanks the Grand Supreme Kai for taking care of him, and that he'll have a nice fight with Gotenks of Universe 18. Piccolo then tells Goten and Trunks to fuse in order to get into the ring. Trunks persuades Piccolo to look away at an imaginary thing and when he turns back, Trunks and Goten have already fused into Gotenks, who declares that he had a revelation about the fusion dance during the night and has doubled his powers. When Gotenks enters the ring, he immediately starts boasting that he will put an end to Buu's meddling. In response, Buu dares him to try and then powers up to show Gotenks how much he had been holding back throughout the tournament, shocking the audience and Gokū, who states that he has not felt a power like Buu's since the fight Vegetto had with Broly. Even Vegetto appears concerned about Buu's display. Realizing that his opponent is far stronger than expected, Gotenks quickly transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, shocking Pan of Universe 18, and Piccolo from the same universe. Gokū of Universe 18 asks Vegeta if Gotenks has surpassed them in terms of power; Vegeta refuses to comment. Gotenks then charges at Buu and teleports over his head to attack, only for him to grab Gotenks' fist. In response, Gotenks fire a ki blast from his mouth, doing incredible damage. The two combatants trade blows for a time until Gotenks defused back into Goten and Trunks. Bra of Universe 16 then states that the Super Saiyan 3 transformation lasts for only a short time, and it makes you exhausted. Buu then extends his arms and grabs Goten and Trunks by their necks and slams them into the ground. Tauntingly asking if they've had enough, the two declare that they're just getting started. They then do a new kind of fusion dance to form Gotenks, fully healed and re-energized. Pleased with how the fight is going, Buu then equips Xeniloum's armor for a test run, much to Universe 19's shock. Eleim states that Buu won't be able to use the armor's abilities as only Xeniloum's brain waves will make it work. However, Buu is unhindered by this obstacle and is able to use the Ultra armor with no issue. Buu then uses Ultra Waver Ball, which Gotenks deflects easily and counters with the Ultra Gotenks Ball. A huge blast erupts, obliterating much of the ring and Gotenks gloats that Buu is defeated. Of course, Buu is unaffected, and was merely testing out the barrier wave's shielding strength. Buu then uses a cutting attack generated from the armor, which Gotenks struggles to dodge. In a teasing manner, Buu makes a statue of himself from the attack, much to the audience's amazement. Eleim's comrade states that Buu is using the armor without care, and that soon it would run out, which it promptly does. Gotenks then delivers a devastating volley of blows to Buu. Again, this is not enough to take him out and, in the flurry, he sticks Carbonite onto Gotenks' arm. After struggling to get rid of it to no avail, Gotenks' again defuses into Goten and Trunks, erasing the Carbonite. Buu then extends his arms and punches them both, instantly knocking them out. With Gotenks down, Majin Buu of Universe 4 is announced the winner. After the match is over, Grand Supreme Kai then captures Buu again, amused by his melodramatic antics as he is once more restrained. Their thoughts reveal that both of them were collaborating with each other. Babidi's Invasion Buu, along with Goku, Vegeta, Vegetto, and several other people were sent to a faraway planet by Babidi of Universe 11 so they wouldn't interfere with his plan of dominating the tournament. However, unbeknownst to the others, Buu kept a piece of him at the tournament so he could spectate on the invasion. Later on, Buu speaks to the Grand Supreme Kai via telepathy, as the Grand Supreme Kai asks Buu to help him stop the invasion, to which Buu declines, as he thinks the invasion is far too interesting to interfere with. A Vision of the Future A vision from Baddack in a later round shows Buu eventually, at an unknown point in the tournament, apparently dropping his calm atmosphere and deciding to assault one or more of the other fighters. Baddack was later confused whether his angry outburst was when he was complaining about the musical entertainment at the tournament. In the second round, when Buu sees that Vegetto will not be sent back to the tournament, he lets out an angry outburst, saying that he controls everything in the tournament, and shouts "the masquerade ends now", as in the vision of the future of Baddack. Abilities He has grown very strong over the past twenty years, although he is also very unpredictable due to his diverse amount of powers, many of which Buu has yet to reveal. Thus far, he has shown that he is capable of utilizing the Kai technique of Instantaneous Movement, demonstrated while trying to find Broly after Vegetto's victory, and has knowledge of the Mafuba technique which Tien attempted to use on him, as well as its counter (though he chose not to use it so as not to rob Tien of his "moment.") In addition, he has learned many secrets regarding fusion, which he imparted to Goten and Trunks of U18 to make his fight with them more interesting. Exactly what other powers he has is still unknown, but it is very likely he has a vast selection of abilities to call on, given that he boasted to Vegetto that he now had powers well beyond what he had before. As is the case with his counterparts, Buu has complete control over his body and is able to alter it however he pleases. In his case though, his control seems to be vastly superior. During his brief fight with Vegetto, Buu spread thousands of pieces of himself around the two, ensuring that there would always be something to regenerate from. The feat seemed to require no effort on his part. Later, when Vegetto was disqualified and his opponent refused a rematch, Buu liquefied himself and threatened to engulf the entire stadium, again with no sign of effort. His powers of regeneration also seemed to have become more potent as even Vegetto, who had been far stronger than Buu in the canon timeline, was unable to inflict any major damage. Though surprised and impressed by Broly and Vegetto's battle, Buu is considered by Vegetto to be among the strongest fighters in the tournament and Buu himself claims that he can beat Vegetto at full strength, even after witnessing the power of his Super Saiyan 3 state. Bra also stated that Buu's power surpassed Vegetto in his first Super Saiyan level. Buu's power is such that even without using his full strength, he was easily capable of holding out against Mystic Gohan, Super Saiyan Bra and a weakened Super Vegetto, and winning. His first real fight was with Gotenks, and even with the new knowledge of fusion that he had given Trunks and Goten, he easily won. Indeed, throughout the fight, Buu never appears to exhibit signs of true effort, treating the whole affair as nothing more than a fun game. In fact, in every one of his fights, Buu has only utilized his physical abilities and so far has not fired a single energy or magic attack (not counting the Ultra Armor's Waver Ball and cutting technology). The Dai Kaioshin has mentioned that Buu's magic surpasses that of the Dragon Balls, which were capable of reviving the dead, granting immortality and even creating entire planets. If he's to be believed, then Buu's magical abilities would be practically without limit. In the tournament, he utilized his magic sparingly and for trivial matters, like sabotaging the Vargas' computer systems, but in the second special of Universe 4 he is shown to be able to grant wishes seemingly without limits or effort on his part. He granted one recipient the ability to see the true hearts of others, opened Tapion's music box and even brought his brother back to life. More impressively, he changed Hildegarn back into a statue with just a snap of his fingers. Buu is also highly intelligent, as shown by him orchestrating the majority of the tournament, including the fight between Vegetto and Broly. He also pretended to try and absorb Broly after he had been launched into space so as to gauge Vegetto, Gohan and Bra's fighting prowess. It is likely that he possesses extensive technical knowledge thanks to absorbing Bulma, given that he was able to utilize the Helioran Ultra Armor, which was mentioned to only work for its original owner via recognizing his brainwaves. Vegetto himself admits, that even at his full strength, he's not sure he could beat Buu;DBM Novel, Chapter 133 while he may currently hold the upper hand, he's certain Buu could close that gap in no time with training. Techniques '''Flight:' The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful burst of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Used a Full-powered energy wave and a barrage version when fighting against Goku in his own universe. Buu also attempted to use this when threatening Babidi and about to destroy the Earth, though on both occasions he backs down on them. Absorption: '''Buu continuously uses this technique to absorb victims from his universe, taking their physical and mental capabilities with them. Buu can even create miniature versions that resemble Kid Buu and can act with a degree of independence, which he used in an attempt to absorb Broly. He can also selectively absorb certain items, as shown by him taking Xeniloum's Ultra Armor. '''Chocolate Beam: One of Buu's favorite techniques. It is used to turn both living and non-living objects into candy. Buu used this to devour both Kibitoshin and Dabra in his own universe, followed by transforming his lunch in the first round of the multiverse tournament. Healing Magic: Buu is able to restore injured people back to full health with only an effort of will, as shown when he reattached Uub's arm after it was severed twice by the Tech Warriors. This power also extends to partly artificial beings like Android 18, where he casually restored her back to full functionality. Mystic Attack: Buu continuously uses this technique to stretch his limbs at incredible distances. Regeneration and Body Manipulation: Buu has complete powers of regeneration that far surpasses that of the Nameks and Cell. He is able to easily regenerate from any wound, no matter how severe it is, even if his entire body is vaporised. However, it was stated that the power of the Spirit Bomb and a kiai would be powerful enough to completely eradicate Buu's body, destroying every single atom in his body. It is also shown that Vegetto and Bra both have an ability that could kill him as well. To get around this, he disperses countless pieces of himself so that there will always be something to regenerate from. Telekinesis: Buu attempted to use Telekinesis to remove Xeniloum's armor, to no effect as the armor is immune to Telekinesis. Instantaneous Movement: A teleportation technique that surpasses Instant Transmission. Claimed to have taken it from Kibitoshin. He is shown to teleport other people across planets without having to touch them. Instant Transmission: A teleportation technique where the user locks on to a ki signature and teleports there in an instant. Taken from Gokū after Buu absorbed him. Mafuba: A specialized sealing technique that can seal away all but the sturdiest of opponents. Inherited from Piccolo and talked about when fighting Tien during the second round. Also called the Evil Containment Wave or Demon Sealing Wave. Mafuba Gaeshi: A unique sealing technique that counters a opponents Mafuba technique. Inherited from Piccolo and talked about when fighting Tien during the second round. Also called the Evil Containment Wave Reflection. Telepathy: The ability to communicate using just your mind. Used to talk to Universe 16 while trying to absorb Broly and to talk to the Grand Kaioshin in the third round. Human Extinction Attack: A incredibly powerful energy blast barrage that homes in on it's victims. Implied to be used by Buu once himself in his own universe in chapter 15 of the novel. Also named Assault Rain, Energy Shower, and Genocide Blast. Techniques & Utilities (Ultra Armor) Upon acquiring Xeniloum's Ultra Armor in the First Round (and acquiring his brainwaves in the subsequent evening), Buu can now utilize the abilities that the Ultra Armor can grant him. To deploy his armor, Buu summons it from the core of his being until it fully envelops him, followed by altering his cerebral waves (gains eyebrows and lighter eyes) to gain permission to access its abilities. Waver Balls: The Ultra Armor's equivalent to normal ki blasts. The basic version has yet to be utilized by Buu. Also called Blast-Balls in the U19 novel. Ultra Waver Ball: '''Upon wearing Xeniloum's Ultra Armor, Buu is capable of releasing a very powerful, but slow energy sphere that capable of killing a SSJ2. Used against Gotenks in the third round, but was deflected before it could actually damage Gotenks. '''Ultra Waver: The "wave" version of the Ultra Waver Ball that can do some serious damage. Has yet to be utilized by Buu. Super Weaver: Presumed to be the upgraded version of the "Ultra Waver", this blast is strong enough to completely destroy carbonite. Has yet to be utilized by Buu. Barrier: '''When wearing the Ultra Armor, Buu is capable of creating a potent energy shield that strong enough to repel Gotenks "Ultra Gotenks Ball". It appears to be activated by a mechanism on his right hand. Used against Gotenks in the third round. '''Radar: A visor that allows the user to do a plethora of actions such as scanning any sigh of life nearby (like blood cells in a android). Has yet to be utilized by Buu. Thrusters: A propulsion device on the feet to initiate levitation for high-speed combat. Has yet to be utilized by Buu. Anti-G: A gravity manipulation system that allows one to not only be affected by gravity, but also allows the user to increase the gravitational pull on any desired object via touch. Has yet to be utilized by Buu. Anti-Telekinesis: A unique installed program that allows the user to be immune to the powers of telekinetic forces. Has yet to be utilized by Buu. Energy Lasers: Very powerful, thin laser beams that can cut through almost anything, even the energy shields that protect the audience members. Buu's mastery of this technique is potent enough that he can create a majestic statue of himself in moments, though his reckless usage of it depleted his armors energy. Used against Gotenks in the third round. God's Blade: A extremely dangerous power that allows a blade to cut through anything due to be being forged at a nanometer's dimension. Has yet to be utilized by Buu. Carbonite: A incredibly dangerous substance that devours anything whose molecular structure is not identical to itself. Used as his final trump card against Gotenks in the third round. Trivia *Vegetto, before the announcement that his next challenger would be Broly, stated that this Buu happens to be the most dangerous challenger present out of everyone that has turned up. *Fans have given him the nickname of "Zen Buu", due to him absorbing everyone in his universe. As a result, he presents the most humanoid body features of all of his forms yet, such as a fully developed nose and a more human-like face and muscle distribution, resembling when he absorbed Gohan, with the exception of Gohan's gi. "Zen Buu" is a play on the Japanese word, ぜんぶ (zenbu), which means "whole" or "everything". **"Zen" may also be in reference to his eerily calm, almost Zen-like demeanor. **"Zen" may also be from "Kanzentai" meaning "perfection" *Recently, fans have also started to call him "Random Exposition Buu" as a joke for his unexpected revelation to Freeza. *It is revealed in chapter 15 in the official novel that Zen Buu now hates being called "Majin Buu" and prefers to be just called "Buu". This is due to his profound hatred for Babidi since Buu was being controlled against his will back then. It is also revealed that Buu regrets eating Dabra, instead wishing that he absorbed him instead since not many powerful people exist in his universe. *While it is currently unknown what is the exact number of people Buu has absorbed, it is implied he has absorbed "thousands" of individuals according to chapter 32 in the novel. However, according to chapter 94 in the novel, Gohan believes that Buu may have absorbed even "millions" of individuals, with Buu not debunking his statement. *It is still unknown how Buu had attained the "Instantaneous Movement" technique from Kibitoshin since he did not absorb him nor witnessed him using that technque, thus allowing him to mimic it's power. It's possible that he gave him special treatment, as Evil Buu did when he ate Fat Buu, wherein he assimilated Kibito Kai after turning the Kai into a cookie and eating him. Gallery References Category:Universe 4 Category:Majin Category:Male Category:Magicians Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Third Round Winner Category:Asexual